


Back

by cat_77



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good to be home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back

Phil sensed another presence the moment he stepped over the threshold into the darkened room. He also sensed absolutely no reason to reach for any of the multitude of weapons hidden about his person or said room. Instead, he sighed and spoke into the darkness, "Forget everything I said about being your handler; this is much, much worse."

"Everything?" a voice chuckled.

Phil considered that for a moment and amended, "Fine. Forget seventeen, maybe eighteen percent."

"That bad?" the voice asked unsympathetically.

"That bad," he confirmed.

There was a pause, a breath, then, "It's good to have you back, sir."


End file.
